


Impetuous

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, First Love, First Meetings, Gift Fic, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smoking, Smut, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Suck up in a figuratively way? Or do you mean literally?” Naruto snorted, taking in another drag. It seemed to calm him down, he wasn’t bouncing with anxiety and he could ignore the fact that the whole right side of his body hurt like a bitch.“Do whatever it is that you need to do to get him back on our side.” Shikamaru voiced, seemingly not a care in the world. The man always seemed to sound so bored and Naruto can’t help but wonder if his sex life was equally as boring.“Lucky for you, I can do both.” Naruto grinned mischievously, he stubbed the cigarette before throwing it into an ashtray.





	Impetuous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoudiazZoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Zoudia!!! It is entirely your fault that I've been thrown back into NaruSasu, so I've written this for you as a Christmas Gift. I love you so much!!!

* * *

Naruto sighed as he released the smoke out of his lungs, he wasn’t a regular smoker, but he did occasionally like the burn of smoking a cigarette on a tough day. The day started off with him getting hit by a car, he was late to an important meeting with an important client, only to faint and get sent home, then then his long term girlfriend left him for a bushy eye-browed man. It was weird to think that a man with such striking features like that manage to steal away the girl. Or maybe Naruto was just generally a shit boyfriend.  
“Troublesome.” Shikamaru stated, “Do you see the guy over there? Well, he’s the guy you’ve got to suck up to.”

“Suck up in a figuratively way? Or do you mean literally?” Naruto snorted, taking in another drag. It seemed to calm him down, he wasn’t bouncing with anxiety and he could ignore the fact that the whole right side of his body hurt like a bitch.

“Do whatever it is that you need to do to get him back on our side.” Shikamaru voiced, seemingly not a care in the world. The man always seemed to sound so bored and Naruto can’t help but wonder if his sex life was equally as boring.

“Lucky for you, I can do both.” Naruto grinned mischievously, he stubbed the cigarette before throwing it into an ashtray.

There was one thing for sure. The client was an attractive fellow, but that didn’t mean Naruto would score. The guy was way out of his league after all. Naruto’s family was new money, his father was the one that gained all their fortune, but their client was clearly from old money. An entitled kid that technically didn’t have to work to be able to live a very comfortable livelihood. Naruto took a seat beside him at the bar. There were girls swarming the guy and the blond couldn’t help but feel kind of sorry for the darker haired man.  
“I’ll have whatever he’s having.” Naruto grinned, after signalling the bartender down. That seemed to stray the man’e attention away from his own drink.

“Rough night?” He asked, he seemed like the type of guy that enjoyed other people’s pain. And if Naruto was supposed to suck up to him. Then he would do whatever he could. He was charismatic after all.

“You could say that.” Naruto hissed out, lifting his glass in mock salute, he took a sip and found that the drink was smooth, which meant that it was probably a hell of a lot of money. But luckily Naruto could afford it.

“Dare I ask?” The man continued, seemingly amused by Naruto. It was kind of shocking considering the fact that most people had warned him about this client. But the guy seemed pretty friendly, “You’re that Namikaze kid, right?”

“Kid? We’re around the same age.” Naruto laughed, “But yeah, I’m Namikaze Naruto. But please just call me Naruto. I hate formalities.”

“Uchiha Sasuke.” The man supplied, “But as we’re dropping formalities, you might as well call me Sasuke.”

“So what happened to you?” Naruto asked curiously, he wasn’t sure why, but he immediately made the assumption that the dark haired man was also having a God awful day.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Sasuke sighed, “You still never told me what happened to you.”

“Well, since you did ask first.” Naruto started, “I got hit by a car.”

“And you’re still walking?” Sasuke queried, eyeing Naruto head to toe.

“Well. It takes a lot to take me down.” Naruto said defensively, a lot of people seemed to think it was weird that he didn’t really get hurt and he healed a hell of a lot faster than the average person.

“Nice to know.” Sasuke grinned, raising his glass in a mock salute.

“That’s not the end of the story.” Naruto laughed, “Because I got hit by a car, I managed to fuck up my meeting with your brother. Itachi’s your brother, right?”

“Oh. Yeah. He’s my brother.” Sasuke frowned, “So you were the guy that limped into the meeting and collapsed?”

“Yes. That would be me.” Naruto groaned, “But that’s not the worst part of the story. My girlfriend of five years left me for this guy with caterpillar eyebrows. My ego has never been so bruised man.”

“That surely could not have happened all on the same day?” Sasuke snorted a laugh, clearly trying to withhold an actual laugh, “So you had a girlfriend? You’re straight?”

“Nope. I don’t really care for genders.” Naruto stated firmly, “Are you straight?”

“I’m gay. And as you’re probably aware, my family is very old-fashioned and will most likely not be accepting of my sexuality.” Sasuke said mournfully, Naruto wanted to disagree with the statement straight away. But the blond didn’t know Sasuke’s family, and for all he knew, maybe they were ignorant unaccepting arseholes, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Come with me.” Naruto stated firmly, it was moments like this that he usually ended up regretting. Where his mouth seemed to function without the use of his brain first, “I’ve got better drinks at my place.”

Sasuke didn’t seem like the sort of guy that accepted random invitations. And Naruto knew he was pushing it, considering his luck through the entirety of the day had been pretty shit. But for some bizarre reason, he felt that meeting Sasuke had somehow changed that.  
“Sure.” Sasuke agreed, he didn’t even hesitate about his answer and that seemed pretty promising.

Having money meant that you spent money on some pretty unnecessary things. Like a house. It would have made more sense for Naruto to live in a bachelor pad, but no, his smart-arse decided to buy a house. And even though it was pretty lonely, he still found comfort in the space.  
“Nice place.” Sasuke commented, “Do I need to expect an estranged wife?”

“Nope. Just me.” Naruto laughed, “I don’t think I’ll ever get married.”

“Why?” Sasuke queried. This was something that was personal to Naruto, something that he hadn’t told anyone. It was one of the main reasons all his past relationships seemed to fail. And he was willing to tell this man that he had just met in a bar.

“Because I’ve never fallen in love.” Naruto stated, “Isn’t a marriage built on love?”

“So you weren’t in love with your girlfriend.” Sasuke noted, the brunet wasn’t uncomfortable with it at all. Naruto had always thought that he was a freak. That there was something wrong with him because he just didn’t seem to fall in love with anyone. Maybe he was broken.

“If I was. It wouldn’t be that easy to move on.” Naruto declared firmly. There was a possibility that he was reading this whole situation incredibly wrong, but it was better to try something rather than live with the regret of the what ifs. It was something that Naruto followed religiously, most people often labeled him as impetuous. And he was impetuous. He never thought about the consequences of his actions until the deed was done. That’s why his lips were currently pressed against Sasuke’s own.

The man tasted delicious. Oakey. Masculine. It was everything that Naruto needed. The slick dance of their tongues made Naruto’s feet want to curl and instantly made him harden like he was teenaged boy again. It was odd considering the fact it usually took a lot foreplay for the blond to become sexually interested in anything. When they separated to get air, their lips seemed to linger, touching but not making a move to continue their kissing.  
“If you want me to stay you’re going to need to do a lot more than that.” Sasuke breathed, in turn making Naruto laugh again. With a definite invitation to continue, the blond moved onto something a little more bold. Pushing the brunet onto the bed. Sasuke let out a little sound when his back collided with the bed. Naruto knew that he could have been a little gentler, maybe lead the other man to the bed. But he wanted to fuck not make love.

The blond started off by taking off Sasuke’s shoes and socks. Sex has been usually something that he rushed through, but right now he wanted to prolong it. Make Sasuke beg for his cock. His hands rubbed against Sasuke’s inner thighs and he could feel the strain on the muscles and the sight of his the bulge in the brunet’s pant made Naruto like his lips. And instead of giving the impressive bulge a firm stroke, his hand just brushed against it and the telltale sound of frustration made Naruto want to laugh.  
“Stop teasing.” Sasuke growled out, the brunet was heavily flushed. Naruto understood where the guy was coming from and he thought, there was always another time to torture the guy. Maybe he could get him begging in the morning. The blond grinned, before smoothly removing Sasuke’s pants and tight boxer shorts. Naruto would be lying if the sighte of Sasuke lying in his bed, with just a shirt on was hot. It was clear to Naruto that Sasuke was going to be the number one star in all of his wet dreams. The brunet’s cock was an angry shade of red and twitched at the scrutiny it was receiving from the blond. He couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it. And that’s exactly what he was going to do. He licked a stripe from Sasuke’s balls to the tip of his cock, the smell of the brunet’s own unique musk made the blond feel dizzy. The blond was very appreciative of the cock, he ran his teeth lightly against the head, and smiled at the response that the brunet gave him. Naruto then swallowed the thing whole, and Sasuke’s reaction was a loud moan. Naruto bobbed his head and made sure that it was messy. The messier it was, the more enjoyable. Well. That was his own preference, and he sure as hell hoped Sasuke was the same. Because a lot of his bed partners praised him on his blowjob skills. It was the sight of Naruto peering at Sasuke through eyelashes that set the brunet off. The man let out a strangled moan as he came in the blond’s mouth. Naruto swallowed everything the Sasuke released and gave a few tentative licks to the overly sensitive organ just to ensure that it was clean and wouldn’t get uncomfortable for him later. The feeling of dried come was not uncomfortable and itchy.

“Shit.” Sasuke sighed, and let out a groan when his phone started ringing. Naruto let out a shocked laugh before rummaging through Sasuke’s pants and passing the device over to the brunet. Sasuke looked at the screen and his eyes widened considerably and all Naruto could think was that he sure as hell hoped that that wasn’t the guy’s secret partner. The brunet picked up the phone, 

“Itachi. No. Okay. I'll be there.” The brunet muttered before hanging up. He turned to look at Naruto before talking, “That was my brother. The guy that you were supposed to meet before you passed out. It turns out that I was supposed to meet a potential client at the bar.”

“Oh shit.” Naruto voiced, “I guess you should get going.”

Sasuke just stared at Naruto’s erection before letting out a long sigh. The brunet frowned before passing Naruto his phone, “Give me your number and we’ll finish this properly another time.”

“Sure.” Naruto grinned, typing in his number before sending himself a text, “But seriously. Don’t feel bad about it. This is just the life of business men. I know the pain.”

“You’re the first person to be understanding about it.” Sasuke stated, he was looking at Naruto in wonderment and the blond couldn’t help but wonder what kind of guys the brunet usually went for.

“Don’t get me wrong. I expect dinner at one point. Just to make it up to me.” Naruto laughed, making the other man’s mouth twitch.

“You’re an idiot.” Sasuke smiled, “Ichiraku’s tomorrow. At around five pm.”

“This may seem weird. But I promise you, I am not joking or kissing arse.” Naruto started, “But Ichiraku’s is my favourite place to eat.”

“Then I’ll see you there.” Sasuke grinned, pressing a kiss to Naruto’s lips. It wasn’t a sweet goodbye kiss, it was a dirty, opened mouthed one that would haunt Naruto for the rest of the night. Sasuke had won this round.

** Two Years Later **

It was weird to think that something that started off as a ‘hook up’ turned into something a hell of a lot more. If someone told Naruto that he would be in a serious relationship with a gorgeous dark haired man, he probably would have laughed it off. Because he had always thought that he would end up stuck in a loveless marriage to Sakura. And as he seemed to never seem to develop anything other than a platonic sort of love for his previous partners. But now he was terrified, his feelings for Sasuke were strong, everything seemed to have developed so fast, and now Naruto was definite that Sasuke was the one for him.  
“Father. This is Naruto.” Sasuke started, this was a huge step in their relationship and Naruto would have been perfectly content if Sasuke didn’t share their relationship with his family. Because Naruto knew how hard it would be for the brunet.

“So this is your partner?” Fugaku asked firmly, the man didn’t even seem phased that his son was gay and Naruto couldn’t help but wonder if Sasuke had been reading them wrong this entire time.

“Yes.” Sasuke agreed, “He’s my partner.”

“You’re a Namikaze, aren’t you?” Fugaku queried, moving onto Naruto, “You look just like your father. Almost identical.”

“I’m clearly the better looking one.” Naruto grinned, making Fugaku let out a snort that Naruto could only assume was a laugh because Sasuke did the exact same thing.

“And you definitely have your mother’s personality.” Fugaku mused, “Welcome to the family.”

Naruto smiled before looking at his boyfriend, Sasuke’s eyes were wide and it was obvious that he wasn’t expecting that sort of reaction from his father. The blond took Sasuke’s hand in his own and gave him a reassuring smile. Things were looking promising for them. But it was what happened next that threw Naruto off because he definitely wasn’t expecting this. Sasuke was on one knee.  
“Marry me?” Sasuke proposed, the man would have probably looked calm to anyone that didn’t know him. But Naruto could see the tell-tale signs that he was internally freaking out. It was weird because he hadn’t really ever thought that he would get married.

“Yeah. Hell yes.” Naruto beamed, “But damn. I was not expecting that at all.”

“It’s a proposal.” Sasuke snorted, “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Shit. Your father knew that you were going to do this and he was okay with it.” Naruto realised, “Holy shit.”

“Yes. I did have to make my parents aware of it.” Sasuke grinned, “You’re parents also knew about it.”

“No. You did not ask my dad for my hand in marriage, did you?” Naruto queried, he was flushed because there were probably clear signs. But Naruto was usually in his own world to notice other things.

“I did.” Sasuke smiled, “You’re mother is crazy.”

“Fucking hell.” Naruto laughed, “What would you have done if I said no?”

“I would have made you say yes.” Sasuke stated, “I have my ways.”

“You’re lucky I love your creepy arse.” Naruto smiled, kissing Sasuke firmly.

“Not as much as I love yours.”

**_fin_ **


End file.
